


mikeys moment

by lethargic_ledlights



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargic_ledlights/pseuds/lethargic_ledlights
Summary: Mike n Scott,,,,,,,, hfjdhdhhdhd be happy together





	mikeys moment

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok i wrote this at like 2am and i havent written anything in a year lmaoo  
so if theres errors im sorry  
also im sorry if this sux 
> 
> cut me some slack 😔👊

Scott plopped down beside the fire, only ignited seconds before. Moonlight glimmered onto their faces, leaving the fire near-useless as a light source.  
It was at this moment, Mike decided to take his chance. He had been hoping for a perfect moment, but this would have to suffice. Maybe he could pass on the message subtly? Maybe not. Probably not. Even if he did, Scott would press him into blurting it out anyways. The guy could be kind of pushy, but Mike didn't mind. Of course he didn't mind Scott. Mike loved Scott. His head felt like it would shoot off at any given moment. Mike's brain had become foggy, but it only took one glance at Scott for it to clear up.  
He scooted the tiniest bit closer.  
"Look at all the stars.." Scott gazed up in awe.  
Mike stared at him with his lips pursed. "Scott, why do you hustle?"  
"Why do I hustle?"  
"Why are you… why are you a hustler?"  
"Well.. Makes a quick buck, I guess."  
"Yeah but like, you're loaded.. You haven't even earned your inheritance yet and you'd still be set for years.."  
Scott's gaze tore Mike to pieces. Why did it have to be him? The gaze fell and shifted back to the stars in the sky above. Mike shifted a smidge closer. The boy he loved sat right ahead of him and here was Mike, an absolute coward, his best efforts to woo Scott being him occasionally scooting an inch closer and asking obscure questions. A twig cracked as Mike inched closer.  
Scott glanced over. He noticed. He noticed Mike was moving towards him.  
He dusted foreign debris off the ground and motioned for Mike to come over.  
Mike hobbled over and seated himself. Not close enough to break personal space area, but just on the edge.  
Scott let out a sigh, followed by Mike also sighing.  
Normally, on an average day, this would be a pleasant, enjoyable time. The surrounding area resonated peace; the mix of cricket chirps, cicada buzzing and the fire crackles gave off a warm, welcoming vibe. But Mike felt like a million butterflies were zipping every which way in his stomach, bound to spew out of his mouth, if he even dared to open it.  
What did he have to lose? Besides, well, Scott.

"Y'know...I've been thinking lately..about us.."  
Scott leaned in a bit, making sure Mike knew he was listening.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well… Y'know.."  
"Mike, man, you're gonna have to give me more than that."  
"Could there ever be..an 'us'?" Mike's voice trailed off a bit at that last part.

"Mikey, you know I only have sex for money."  
"That's not what I'm saying.."  
Mike finally meets Scott's gaze.  
"I just.. really want to be with you, man."  
By now, personal space area had been compromised and Mike could feel Scott's steady breathing on his cheek.  
Squeezing his knees to his chest, he avoided looking at Scott, and just stared into the swirling flames. An arm brushed against his back, causing him to flinch. Scott kept his arm around Mike for a minute before saying anything.  
"Do you think two guys could love each other?"  
Scott stared intently at the blonde boy.  
Mike's head slowly rose and his gaze fell on Scott and only Scott.  
"What do you think?"  
A pause.  
"I think whatever you think.."  
Mike rested his head onto Scott's chest, wrapping an arm around his torso.  
Scott wrapped both his arms around Mike, holding him in place.

"I think I could stay like this forever."

They knew dawn would come too soon, but was not now.

Now was Mike in Scott's arms and staying that way.

Now was Mike milking his time with Scott, convinced it won't be long before he would be left on That Road again.

Now was Scott's lips pressed against Mike's forehead, wiping those troublesome thoughts from Mike's brain and promising Scott will be there.

Now was Mike's perfect moment.


End file.
